


Call the Power

by Leyna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Painting, M/M, Powers! Dean, bigbang art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna
Summary: Art for For the deancasbigbang Challenge, 2012, for bunnymaccool's story "Dean Winchester's Home for Wayward Angels". Cas watches as Dean gets a first inkling of his new powers, and Dean banishes a horde of demons.Digital Paintings





	Call the Power

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the deancasbigbang Challenge 2012, and bunnymaccool's story "Dean Winchester's Home for Wayward Angels" which is a fun romp wherein Dean acquires powers, a house and a house full of angels (plus Sam and Bobby). 
> 
> The first painting is for a little scene at a shopping mall. Cas has chosen some new clothes (with a preference for orange) while Dean lurks in the Food Court contemplating a dying ivy plant. Suddenly the plant starts looking suspiciously healthier!
> 
> In the second painting, Dean is alone and attacked by hordes of demons. He unconciously calls on power and forceably evicts all the demons from their hosts. 
> 
> Digital paintings using Corel Painter 12 and a Wacom Intuous tablet.


End file.
